Speak Now
by TheNeutralJedi
Summary: Nolan is getting married to Louise and Emily makes a shocking revelation. Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift


**Speak Now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Revenge, nor the lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'**

 **AN: I heard this song this morning and I was inspired to write this. It's a bit silly but its fun. This is set in an AU where Nolan didn't have to marry Louise to save her financial situation they found another way and Amanda is still alive.**

* * *

Emily had been shocked when the white frilly wedding invitation had come through her door about a month ago, and her shock had only grown when she learned who the bride and groom were to be: Louise Elis and Nolan Ross. She knew that the two had become friends over the last few months and that Nolan had been helping Louise with her financial situation but she had no idea that they were dating, never mind engaged! Of course like a supportive friend, Emily had helped Nolan and Louise plan their wedding and supported them, but deep down she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

As the wedding approached Emily withdrew herself more and more from Nolan and Louise who were ridiculously cute together, always flirting and kissing each other whenever Emily was present. More often than not she would find herself at the Stowaway drowning her sorrows. Today was one of those days, it was the morning of the wedding and Emily couldn't find it within herself to attend, this unfamiliar sense of loss kept building and building. She knew she was worrying her friends, and it wasn't fair to Nolan but what else was she supposed to do?

"Are you going to tell me why you're here draining the bar instead of getting ready for your best friend's wedding?" asked Amanda as she sat down on the bar stool besides Emily, her arms crossed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emily said defiantly.

However Amanda wasn't like everyone else, she could see through Emily's lies because they were one and the same person, which was why Amanda knew what was really wrong even if Emily didn't. "This is about your feelings for Nolan isn't it?" the curly haired girl asked.

"I don't have feelings for Nolan!" Emily protested, but even the words tasted wrong.

"Are you sure about that?" Amanda challenged, "Because if you don't have feelings for him then why are you still here instead of supporting his commitment to Louise?"

Emily frowned, Nolan had always been her best friend and she had never really seen him like that before. But thinking of their memories now she realised that he was one of the few people who could make her smile, make her feel relaxed and who she could be honest with. She was in love with him.

"Oh my God…" she whispered realising her revelation was too late; he was getting married in an hour!

"You can borrow one of my dresses," Amanda said smugly.

88

 _I am not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion?_

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong girl?_

Once Emily arrived at the Church wearing a light pink dress, she couldn't help but feel nervous as she saw all the guests and press coverage standing outside, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

 _I sneak in and see your friends_

 _And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

 _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

 _Somewhere back inside a room_

 _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

The wedding car had just pulled up outside and Louise was being helped out by her brother and looked stunning in her big fluffy white dress, her red hair done elegantly in a style that Emily would never be able to achieve. Louise's mother was busy barking orders at the bridesmaids while Louise sorted out her flowers; nobody had noticed Emily lurking in the shadows.

As the guests moved to take their seats in the church, Emily slipped into the waiting room where she knew Nolan and Jack would be. Nolan looked handsome with his blonde hair slicked back and wearing a gold and white patterned suite, Jack standing beside him wearing a white tux. Ignoring the fluttering of her heart, Emily said, "Nolan I er need to speak to you."

Looking over, Nolan's face broke out into a smile as he hugged her, "Ems," he said, "I didn't think you were coming."

"Can I have a word in private?" she asked nervously.

Nolan nodded before sharing a look with Jack who simply smiled before leaving the two alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nolan asked, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

Suddenly Emily was very nervous, her mouth had gone dry and she had no idea what to say. Maybe it was time for the truth after all. "I er discovered something earlier, I know you're getting married but I can't let you go without telling you that I'm in love with you Nolan…" she said as she fiddled with the beaded purse.

Nolan simply stared at her, "W-what?" he asked.

However before Emily could respond Jack had returned, "They're ready to begin Nolan," he said.

Feeling her heart break Emily smiled sadly, "I'll go take my seat…" she said as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. What did she expect really that he would just ditch Louise at the alter and run away with her just because she realised she was in love with him?

 _Fond gestures are exchanged_

 _And the organ starts to play_

 _A song that sounds like a death march_

 _And I am hiding in the curtains_

 _It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Taking her seat at the back, Emily couldn't help the wave of emotion which threatened to overcome her as 'here comes the bride' started to play and Louise and her party descended down the aisle.

 _She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

 _But I know you wish it was me,_

 _You wish it was me,_

 _Don't you?_

Amanda had now arrived and sat down besides Emily, taking her hand she whispered, "It's not too late you know…" as they watched Nolan and Louise take each other's hands and the priest started the ceremony. "Yeah it is… I told him how I felt and he's still going through with it," Emily whispered back, feeling sick to her stomach at the look of joy on Louise's face.

 _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _There's the silence, there's my last chance._

 _I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

 _But I'm only looking at you._

 _I am not the kind of girl_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion?_

 _But you are not the kind of boy_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong girl?_

"If anyone knows why these two should not be bound in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Amanda gave Emily a nudge making her stand up earning a shockwave of whispers to dart throughout at the church as everyone's attention was on her, ignoring the cameras and the curious looks of friends and society Emily said, "I do," her eyes then connected with Nolan, "It's not too late Nolan," she whispered

 _So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _And they said, "Speak now."_

 _And you say, "Let's run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

 _Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

 _So glad you were around_

 _When they said, "Speak now."_

Nolan grinned broadly, "I've only waited four years for you to realise that you love me," he teased, "Turns out I had to nearly get married before you confessed it!"

"Wait what?"

Now it was Louise's turn to grin, "This ain't a real marriage honey, Nolan asked me to go along with it as a bit of shock therapy, shows over folks," she said to press who were going wild at the revelation. Nolan meanwhile had been walking towards Emily and wrapped her in his arms, "I love you too Ems, always have always will!" he declared. Tears pooled in Emily's eyes as she pulled his lips down to hers.


End file.
